Beyond realms
by yamishun
Summary: Yugi defeats Yami in the Ceremonial battle... he is left alone. And everyone in the gang takes their separate roads and moves on... except for Yugi who seems to be faced in another danger.
1. Beginning of the beginning

yamishun: HELLLOOOOO! anybody there? YAY! My first fanfic! I've just edited some bugs here... hope you guys like it!

Clef: editted? isn't it supposed to be called revised?

yamishun: stop arguing with me... revised is the type where you have to fix the grammar and all! I just fixed the spelling!

Clef: (sweatdrop) Ook... don't get too high there

Signal: CHOCO!

Clef: and here is another nutcase...

yamishun: Ok.. who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Signal: ME, ME! Ahem...yamishun does not ownYugioh! and especially does not own my choco!

* * *

The ceremonial battle between Atemu and Yugi has been settled. Atemu decides to go back to his memory world and face Osiris, The god of the Underworld. He leaves Yugi, happy but at the same time, sad. He looks back before coming inside the door of memories….

"Aibou, always remember… You are stronger than anything I could ever become. Good Bye."

Those were his last words to Yugi… He went inside the door and disappeared from Yugi's eyes forever. A bond tied together by the puzzle of Atemu's heart is now broken. It is now a mere puzzle reminding everyone of some things. Yugi tried not to cry, but felt cold thick tears streaming down his cheeks… he fell on his knees totally shaken.

"What have I done? Now, Atemu's gone and he won't be with me anymore." Yugi thought.

Jonouchi and the others approached Yugi and tried to calm him down. But alas, Yugi ran away from them. "Yugi!" they all called out. But Yugi couldn't hear them… he could just hear Atemu's voice…. The voice he'll never be able to hear ever again. He ran and ran…. Until he couldn't tell which part of Egypt it is. He was lost…. But, he doesn't care about it. He sat down somewhere in the middle of the cliffs and continued to think about Atemu.

Atemu on the other hand… could watch what his Aibou's doing. He's as sad as Yugi but, he never shows it. In the fields of the afterlife, he's with his old friends and family. His mother who kept watching him, felt sad and so helpless. She went towards Atemu and talked to him. "Son? Whatever's troubling you? Would you like to share it with your mom?" she asked. Atemu smiled and told his mom it's nothing, then he turned away and walked off. His mom was very much saddened and wished she could do something to make her son feel better. She watched over Yugi while Atemu was working in the fields with Mahado and Mana.

Yugi was still sobbing when he heard something. A woman's voice… it sounded so sweet and harmless so he looked up. To his horror… he saw a floating cloud image of a woman. From her style of dressing, Yugi could tell she must be an Egyptian, a rich Egyptian. He pushed his back against the cliff and remained still as the Egyptian woman floated towards him. _"Be not afraid little one. I am not here to harm you." _she spoke. Yugi's still wide-eyed but, he believed the woman. "She doesn't look bad" he thought. He relaxed a little and sat up straight. The woman smiled at Yugi but, Yugi could see that she was sad. He was about to ask something when the woman spoke again _"I am troubled for my son, Atemu. He seems so sad ever since he came back from your world. And, I cannot do anything to help him." _"Atemu's mom? She's his mom!" Yugi told himself.

"Wha… what do you want from me then?" Yugi asked

She looked at him straight in the eye and saw Atemu in him. _Atemu… _A name that repeats in her head like a wild drum. She turned her away from Yugi and said _"Go back to your friends young one. My son is worried about you, and he wants you safe like when he was with you." _After those words…. She vanished from Yugi's sight. Yugi tried to go after her but, it was all in vain. He didn't know where he is and he doesn't know how he got there. He turned and tears streamed down from his eyes to his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard Atemu's voice. He ran towards it, never minding where the voice will lead him to. He shouted "Atemu! Where are you?" He ran and ran until he could see something familiar, a shadow of someone. He stopped and stood there, waiting to see who it is. When it came closer, he saw Jonouchi. " Jonouchi-kun! I'm here!" Yugi shouted. Jonouchi saw him and ran towards him "Yugi! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Jonouchi yelled out while running. Yugi smiled and said "I just had to find myself." Jonouchi stopped running… obviously confused to what Yugi said. Yugi just smiled and ran past Jonouchi… "Whoever gets to the others last is gonna treat everyone to dinner!" Yugi shouted. Jonouchi ran too and caught up with Yugi. They both smiled at each other and called the others. When they saw Yugi they celebrated, except for Kaiba who doesn't seem interested at all. Kaiba turned away, but, before he left… he told Yugi something "This doesn't mean Yugi that you're not my rival anymore. I swear that when I get the chance to defeat you; I will." With those words, Kaiba walked off, disappearing into the clouds made by the sand. Yugi looked still in the direction where Kaiba disappeared while Jonouchi and the others were talking and chatting happily. Jonouchi noticed that Yugi was so silent so he asked "Hey Yugi! Now what are we gonna do? Go back to Japan now or party here?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything. But, I did figure one thing." Yugi answered without looking.

"What is it?" his friends eagerly asked

"That one day, we'll be apart to take on our roads. And our memories of friendship will just remain as memories, like Atemu." He replied sadly.

Their faces marked that Yugi was telling the truth and that soon they'll have to be apart. Anzu stood up, took a deep breath and said with a smile "Well, that's true. But, whatever happens, we're still friends, and we have now to spend with each other." Honda and Jonouchi happily stood up and agreed with Anzu. They all stretched their hands towards Yugi who was gonna stand up. Yugi looked up to them and he saw their smiles… he finally smiled at them and took all their hands and they helped him up.

Atemu, who was on the fields of the afterlife, also smiled and placed his hand above the hands of his friends, two worlds, joined together by memories and friendship. He continued smiling… and finally said these words that released him from Yugi and the others…. "Good Bye…. Aibou." It was different from the last time. Not because he's now in the afterlife…. but, because those words came from the heart. Atemu's mom looked at his son, and smiled as well. Her heart has been relieved to see that her son's finally achieved peace in his heart and soul. Now, Mahado, Mana and the other souls that have been sleeping in the cards, were finally released and has been allowed peace in the afterlife.

Yes… it seems like a good ending for all, but then, nothing will start anymore….

* * *

yamishun: Chapter 1! finished! (bows) 

Clef: great... you made it look like it's the ending.

Signal: (cries) that was so sad! (eats choco) and it doesn't seem like and ending to me!

yamishun: O.O... what's eating you? Ok... preview for the next chappie! Yugi decides he wants to find the Millennium Puzzle's hiding place... Ishizu and Marik takes the gang there. Yugi suffers from hidden forces, and Atemu... well... the same! Please review!


	2. Journey to the memories

yamishun: thank you Leona Saclat for your review!... I guess I have a strong bond with my sister and I guess it brings out who i really am. Hehe... I'm so happy you liked my fanfic!

* * *

yamishun: thank you too Pharaoh Atem's Queen... I'm happy you liked it! I also like your fanfic about Anzu and Yami-chan!

* * *

yamishun: Yokosou to the second chappie... hope you enjoy!

Signal: CHOCO!

Clef: (sweatdrop) yamishun does not own anything in Yugioh... not even the Atemu plushie she's trying to buy...

yamishun: but... but...

Signal: no buts yamishun... you said Clef can do the disclaimer before this...

yamishun: (sigh)

* * *

Yugi and the others decided to look around Egypt while they were there. They went shopping looked around the busy streets with tourists like them. They were with Marik, Ishizu, and Reshido. They were shown around the best places in Egypt and were even shown in places that tourists can't see. 

"Ishizu-san, Marik-kun… Can we please see where the Millennium puzzle was hidden?" Yugi asked out of the blue.

Tea and the others looked at each other, puzzled why Yugi would suddenly be interested in seeing the resting place of the puzzle. Marik and Ishizu nodded and showed the way. They weren't actually supposed to let anyone get in there, but, with Yugi's sudden breakdowns…. They thought it would be better if Yugi would be given anything he wanted for the moment. They carefully crossed the corridors lurking with traps that would provoke instant death to any intruders. Yugi and the others looked carefully at all the corridors they passed, as if they were looking at Atemu and his heart. Yugi could feel his heart throbbing with pain as they came closer to the Millenium puzzle's resting place.

Yugi held the puzzle closely and felt the coldness and firmness of its structure.. reminding him more of Atemu. He breathed deeply and tried to move forward as the pain grew inside his broken heart. He remembered his moments with Atemu… happy or not; good or bad; fun or depressing; serious or funny. He then fell down and felt the coldness of loneliness. Marik and Ishizu explained about the place and Anzu listened. Jonouchi and Honda however found it boring to listen but tried their best for Yugi's sake. Then, Honda noticed that Yugi was falling behind. He went closer to Yugi and helped him up. He saw that Yugi doesn't look so good. He called out for the others and they rushed to Yugi.

"I don't think we should continue for now Yugi." Jonouchi said

"Yeah Yugi, you don't look so good." Honda added.

Yugi just brushed their hands off and tried to stand up. "No… we must continue… I.. I… I wanna see where the Millennium Puzzle was….. found" Yugi protested.

They all looked worried for Yugi but they have no choice but to continue. They have never seen Yugi act that way so they think that it would do him good if he could see it with his own eyes. They continued, but they also went on slowly so Yugi could rest a bit. Anzu noticed that the journey to the Millennium puzzle's place was tiring Yugi double time. She grabbed Yugi's hand and supported him. Yugi looked up and saw everyone looking worried about him. He then grabbed Anzu's hand and continued on.

While they were slowly making their way, Yugi could see a weird, disturbing light in front of him. He let go of Anzu's hand and placed his hand before his eyes. Anzu looked back and saw Yugi covering up his eyes, as if there was a blinding light in front of them. She went nearer to Yugi and tried to talk to him. He didn't answer and continued covering his eyes. Marik and the others noticed this and walked back to Yugi, except for Ishizu who stayed where she stood. They all tried to talk to Yugi but, he just kept shaking and covering his eyes. They were very worried and Jonouchi tried to carry Yugi. But, as soon as his hand touched Yugi, he backed away and said "Please, don't harm me." Tears then streamed down from his eyes to his pale cheeks.

"What do we do now?" asked Marik

"I don't know about you guys but I think this will go worse if we continue on." Jonouchi answered with his firm voice.

"I think for once you're right Jonouchi." Honda sneered

"What do you mean by for the first time? Eh Honda?" Jonouchi commented

"Hey you guys! This isn't the right time for that! Yugi clearly needs help but you two just keep babbling and quarreling with each other!" Anzu snapped

They then tried to move Yugi again…. This time they didn't mind Yugi's screams of plea. Ishizu just watched them… not moving and seemingly in a trance.

"No… nobody touch him." She finally said

Jonouchi and the others then stopped and looked at Ishizu. "I don't know why you're stopping us… but, at this rate we might loose Yugi! I don't think you actually care about him" Jonouchi answered coldly. Anzu shook Jonouchi and looked at Ishizu.

"Don't you dare say I don't care. I feel like you guys are the ones who don't care!" Ishizu calmly said. Her tone was the same but, you could see in her face that she didn't like Jonouchi's cold answer. Jonouchi took a few steps back, clearly a bit afraid of Ishizu's sudden fearsome mood.

"If you really care about Yugi, you would let him do what he wants to do. And you will support him for this is the first time he was sure of facing his greatest fear. He clearly misses Atemu but he needs to move on. If he doesn't let go of the puzzle, he'll never be able to move on. He'll be trapped in his own past and he'll fall because of it. He's so vulnerable right now. He needs your support and your love for him to get over this." Ishizu continued.

Jonouchi and the others were silent and surprised with Ishizu's speech. They never thought of it that way but it does clearly show that Ishizu's right. Anzu came to Yugi and spoke to him.

"Yugi? You can hear me right? We're right here! We support you. Please wake up and face us.

At that moment, Yugi's eyes were cleared of the bright light. He looked at Anzu and he immediately cried at her. Anzu held him with her long slender hands and hugged him tight. Her beautiful face with her brown hair glimmered with the light of the torches and continued to hug the crying Yugi. Jonouchi also went near Yugi and then softly said "Yugi, I'm sorry I doubted you. I promise we'll help you get there and we'll support you all the way." Honda approached as well and hugged Yugi. Marik and Ishizu watched and tears flowed from Ishizu's eyes. Marik noticed and he held his sister's hands. They looked at each other and smiled.

Meanwhile…

Atemu in the afterlife, was as bored as ever and often looked at the rich fields that they plowed. Mahado came closer and bowed to Atemu. Atemu saw it and said "There is no need to bow to me. We are all equals here. No one is the Pharaoh." Mahado then stood up and apologized. He then mentioned Yugi and the others. Atemu stirred up and looked at Mahado. "It is nothing… I was just thinking what Yugi might be doing right now. I hope that he is already going back to his normal life." Atemu said.

"But, you my Pharaoh isn't happy about leaving them. If I would be allowed to say this, I think it is best if you go back there." Mahado commented

Atemu turned and sighed "If I can, I would have gone back. In addition I do not want Yugi to live like last time for his whole life. It would just make his life harder." Atemu answered Mahado.

He then walked off leaving Mahado with his last answer. Mana then came in and saw her master in deep thought. Mana came closer and said "What's wrong master?" Mahado looked at Mana and patted her head. "It's nothing Mana… now, can I see your improvement?" Mahado sharply asked. Mana gulped and tried to escape. They both laughed and didn't notice that Atemu's watching them. He smiled and remembered Yugi.

"Aibou…." Atemu whispered.

He then sighed and finally walked away, disappearing in the brightly lit corridors of the afterlife palace.

As things looked bright for Atemu, Yugi on the other hand was still suffering and facing new dangers unknown to everyone.

* * *

yamishun: dun, dun, dun, dun! Chappie two! All wrapped up! 

Clef: wrapped up? I'd say mopped up.

Signal: that was so sad! (cries on Hana)

yamishun: (sweat drop) Aww…. What's wrong signal? Don't cry! Look! Choco!

Signal: CHOCO!

Clef: O.O…. you two are fit to be master and slave.

yamishun: (covers Clef's mouth with choco) O.. ok… that's enough sarcastic streak Clef… Next chappie! Yugi finally sees the Millennium Puzzle's hiding place! Everyone takes their own roads and Yugi finds a new girl in school!


	3. New Girl Old Girl

yamishun: hi Masami! thank you for reviewing! ... sorry it took me an eternity to update! And thank you Pharaoh Atem's Queen for continuing to support my fanfiction! Power to the mind! XD

clef: lame words... lame master.

signal: CHOCO for everyone!

* * *

yamishun: YAY! Chappie 3! But I know that some readers want to kill me coz I haven't updated for a real long time! Sorry everyone! I severely lacked the inspirations. But due to the things happening in a forum i joined... I finally found an inspiration!

clef: Ok everyone chapter 3 is here. I had a real hard time trying to make yamishun's brain work!

signal: But Clef... I didn't see you cranking yamishun's brain...

clef: whatever... yamishun does not own anything connected to Yugioh! DM... thank you and read well!

* * *

After a long and painful journey of Yugi's mind and body…. They finally reached their destination point. Only Yugi went inside to see the place. Yugi walked through the narrow and dark path, not being able to see a single soul. As he walked closer, the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow brighter. Yugi held it closer to his heart and continued walking. As he passed the stone slabs with Ka carvings, the carved images disappear and reveals a new kind of path to walk on. Everything around him changes as he saw fields with Egyptian people working on it. When he was close enough to see the building with the same carving as the Millennium Items, he stopped walking. He stood wide-eyed while looking at a familiar silhouette. As did the young man who stood at the door of the building. Yugi suddenly dropped the puzzle and immediately ran towards the other boy, who was actually Atemu. Atemu opened his arms to catch his aibou with a smile. The Millennium Puzzle the reached the floor and made an echoing sound. Everything around Yugi vanished and his surroundings returned to the normal dark, silent and empty shrine. His smile was wiped off his face as he picked up the Millennium Puzzle. He trembled at what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what Ishizu told him.

"_You must bring the Millennium Puzzle back to its resting place. I know it pains you Yugi, but, we don't have a choice… You won't be able to move on and so will the Pharaoh." Ishizu told him slowly. Yugi looked the other way and asked "Is this it? Is this the end of Atemu's road? The ending of my dream?" Ishizu held out her hand to pat Yugi in the head. But Yugi shook his head and continued what he was saying "Then, why did I solve the mystery of the puzzle then? Why did I meet him anyways? So… is everything… a lie?" Ishizu came closer to comfort Yugi , but he ran away fast. Ishizu was left standing there. Yugi left her with something in her mind. "What have I done?" Ishizu finally said._

Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle and slowly ripped it piece by piece… with memories flashing back in his eyes to remind him of for the rest of his life. He cried hard but continued what he was doing. When the last piece was to be put in the box, he saw Atemu looking at him and said "Aibou". He stopped and let go of the last piece. It glowed again and fell. Suddenly, the same bright light as before started shinning again. Then, Yugi saw an image of a boy… the little boy picked it up and gave Yugi a cheery smile "You can do it…" then he vanished. Yugi wiped his tears off and put the last piece in the box and left.

Outside the door waited Anzu and the others. When they saw Yugi come out, they immediately ran towards him and asked what happened. Yugi just smiled and said that they should leave and go home. Only Marik noticed that the Millennium Puzzle wasn't with Yugi. The others turned to leave but, Marik grabbed his sister's arm and asked "Sister, what did you exactly say to Yugi the other night you went out? I saw you talking to Yugi and I also saw he ran away from you after your talk." Ishizu sighed and told Marik the truth. Marik looked down and said "I guess this might be the best way right sister? I know you wouldn't say it to Yugi if it were not for his own sake." Ishizu just nodded, the two also went home to Reshido. They continued on with a normal life now. No more tombs, no more treasures to protect, and no more Pharaohs.

(In the airport)

Yugi stepped into the plane with Jonouchi and Honda. Anzu wasn't coming because she bought a plane ticket to America. She intended to go there before, but, she just made a side trip to Egypt because of Yugi and Atemu. Yugi gave out a deep sigh while looking at Anzu boarding another plane. Jonouchi and Honda then dragged Yugi and said "Let's go Yugi. Nothing will happen here if you keep looking there." So, the three went back to Japan and headed for home.

Yugi just kept silent while the plane was taxing. Jonouchi noticed this and started a conversation. "So what are you planning now Yugi?" he asked

"Huh? I'm not quite sure Jonouchi-kun. What about you?" Yugi answered blankly.

"I was thinking of taking a few trips with Shizuka. We haven't seen each other since we were kids. I'm really looking forward to that." Jonouchi happily said.

Yugi let out a forced smile and looked down. He knew that the time for everyone's parting is near. He didn't want that to happen so soon, but, he can't do anything about it. He let out a big sigh and tried to enjoy the rest of the trip.

(In Japan)

Sugoroku-jiisan was waiting for them in the Arrival area and greeted everyone with a big smile. They took different buses and went back to their own homes to rest. Sugoroku-jiisan noticed Yugi's depressed vibes but he kept silent. He knew Yugi had a difficult journey and he also knew that Yugi needed some time alone.

Yugi went straight to bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. Everything was the same except for the uneasy silence. He looked at the direction of the window that Haga and Ryuzaki broke. It was already fixed and looked like nothing happened to it. He sat up and covered his eyes. "I… I… I have to…" before he could finish, he fell unconscious and dropped on the floor.

While all of these were happening in Japan, back in Egypt Ishizu could feel a disturbance in the air. She went outside to see what's happening. To her surprise, another tomb is opening. Something was coming, something you don't see everyday. A moving figure coming from the inside of the tomb. As it ascends, a poisonous gas follows behind it… it explodes and everyone surrounding the tomb turned into bones and became dust in an instant. Ishizu was paralyzed and was helpless. She tried to move her body but found it stuck. The moving figure came closer and became clearer and clearer. To Ishizu's surprise, it was a figure of a girl! A mummy girl that is. It was moving towards Ishizu's direction but stopped right in front of her. It tried to touch her but she managed to move away. The mummy took the cue and vanished. Ishizu fell down, Marik managed to catch her fall. "Are you alright sister?" Marik asked

"I'm… fine" she shakily answered.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku-jiisan shouted for the third time. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his granpa. "Wha… wha… what happened ji-chan?" Yugi asked

"I don't know Yugi… I just heard a loud bang and when I came here you were already unconscious." Sugoroku explained

"I see…" Yugi said while preparing to go back to bed.

"Go back to sleep and try not to have nightmares again. Ok Yugi?" said Sugoroku before closing the door.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes to sleep once more. Morning came and a fresh sunlight greeted Yugi's eyes. He sat up and went downstairs to see what's for breakfast. "Morning jii-chan! What's for breakfast?" he said while rubbing his eyes. "Oh, morning Yugi. Your mother made your favorite." Sugoroku answered with a smile.

They had a nice breakfast. When Yugi was about to leave for school, he saw a young girl inside the shop. "Umm…. Miss? Can I help you?" he asked. The young girl looked at Yugi. She had long brown, straight hair. Her skin was fair and she had such beautiful eyes. Yugi couldn't help but stare at her. The young girl smiled but didn't say a word. Just then, Yugi's granpa coughed to remind Yugi of the time. "Umm…. Ok… if.. err… you need anything… err… my.. my granpa can surely help." he nervously said. He then ran out of the door. The girl just stared at him while he went outside. "Now then, what can I help you with little girl?" Sugoroku asked. Nobody answered. He looked at the girl's direction but she vanished. He scratched his head, puzzled, and then went outside to sweep the leaves in front of their house.

Yugi waited at the bus stop to get a ride to school. He was such in deep thought that he didn't see the bus was already there. The bus driver called out and Yugi snapped out of his daydream. He hurriedly went inside the bus and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I almost missed the bus!" Yugi thought.

When he arrived at school. He was late. The teacher almost shut the door in his face. Yugi sat down on his seat. And the classes begun. "Before starting with our new lesson." The teacher began.

"We're have a new transferee here in our school. So everyone, please say hello to the new edition of our class, Athea."

The new girl walked in. Yugi's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl he saw at his granpa's shop! She bowed and introduced herself to everyone. The teacher seated her beside Yugi. She stopped in front of him and smiled. Yugi looked up to her and nervously smiled. Honda threw a note at Yugi's desk. He opened it and read what it said.

"_Wow Yugi! You're so lucky! You're sitting right beside a cute chick! Go for it Yugi!"_

Yugi gulped and suddenly blushed bright red. Honda chuckled, but the teacher noticed him. "Ah, Honda Hiroto. Did you enjoy the summer? I'm sure you're ready to excel in class again." The teacher smirked. Honda sank on his seat and the teacher let out a big grin. Everyone started laughing. The new girl, Athea smiled a little and Yugi felt himself blush more. Soon, Yugi looked as red as a tomato. Athea noticed that and asked if he was Ok. Yugi still blushed. Athea raised her hand and asked the teacher if she could take Yugi to the clinic. Seeing that Yugi was almost steaming red, he answered yes. Athea took Yugi by the hand and she could feel that Yugi was burning hot. "Oh my! You're almost on fire Mouto! We better hurry!" she said. "Ah… umm…" those were the only words Yugi was able to answer. Recess came, Jonouchi and Honda went to the clinic to check on Yugi. They went inside and saw Yugi lying down. "Boy, Yugi, you're quicker than I thought." Honda said while he plopped down on Yugi's bed. "It's not what you think Honda-kun. Anyways, the nurse said I can leave anytime now." Yugi explained. "Man, that girl's something." Jonouchi suddenly said. Yugi and Honda looked at Jonouchi. "What? You mean you guys didn't notice? She's probably one of the most popular girls in school by now." He continued. "Hmm… I guess you're right Jonouchi. Hehehe…. I never thought you had brains under that blonde hair of yours!" Honda teased. Jonouchi made a face and the two had their friendly catfight. Yugi smiled at them and the two felt a bit embarrassed. The clinic door slowly opened. The three looked to see who opened it. It was Athea. She walked in and asked Yugi if he was Ok now. Honda gave Jonouchi a signal and the two went out of the clinic. They closed the door and chuckled. "Ahh…. Jonouchi-kun… Honda-kun… do… don't… go…." Yugi said while trying to stretch his hand to them. "Umm… Mouto-kun… umm… I.. I just came to check on you. Err… the nurse told me to let you know you can already leave." She quickly said. She then ran outside, Jonouchi and Honda saw her run and quickly entered the clinic. "Well?" they asked. Yugi just looked at the direction where Athea ran and nodded "I'm not really sure."

The three walked home together. Yugi was the first to go, then Jonouchi, and lastly Honda. But when he arrived home, a familiar silhouette greeted Honda's eyes. It was a girl. The young girl had long purple hair tied to the top back and had a very sweet and innocent voice. When the figure entered the light Honda's eyes grew bigger and he rushed to the figure which was actually Miho. As he came closer, Miho ran to his direction and hugged him "Honda-kun I really missed you while I was away!" she said. "Now I can die happily!" Honda whispered to himself happily. He hugged her tight and so his night went perfect.

The next day…

"What? You're quitting school Honda?" Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed. Honda nodded and told Yugi and Jonouchi that Miho invited him to go with her to New Zealand. He also told them that it was his chance so the two didn't have a choice but to let Honda be. And so… Honda left. Next time… it'll be Jonouchi... Will fate really let Yugi be left alone without Jonouchi and Honda? Who's Athea? Why does she care so much about Yugi? What happened to the mummy Ishizu saw? And what'll happen next in beyond realms? Find out in the next chappie!

* * *

yamishun: Chappie 3 done and dealt with! thank you for reading!

clef: preview to the next chappie will be told by signal. Thank you

signal: After Honda left, Jonouchi will soon follow. Yugi opens up to Athea and finds out he has feelings for the girl. Puzzling memory flashbacks, confusing scenes and the storyline builds up! Hope you guys will enjoy! don't forget to review and you can give suggestions to the writer!


End file.
